


Here's to the best you ever had

by orphan_account



Category: Reno: 911!
Genre: Awkwardness, Bestiality, Bullying, Creampie, F/M, Incidental Sex, Off-screen Relationship(s), Prostitution, Prostitution Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A trio of Reno drabbles. I apologize.





	1. We laughed and made a toast

“C’mere.” Dangle whispered, so softly she couldn’t even see his mustache twitch, reflected in the mirrored headboard. “I can’t- I haven’t even got the tip-”

“You don’t have to-” She squirmed, blowing a wispy strand of her blonde hair upward, reaching backward into his softest parts with French tips. “Push in- She won’t notice-”

“She’s a professional.” Dangle breathed into her hair, and she could smell cigarette smoke on him, under the cheap Polo he’d splashed on in a men’s bathroom on the way here. After the nap, and the donuts.

“She won’t-ungh-” Clemmy’s eyes squeezed shut. He was long and skinny. Maybe that was how he kept it tucked away in those shorts. “Dangle-damnit.”

“Let me.” He breathed. “Let me. Let go. Go-go-”

“Stop-stop saying go.” She said, rolling her back into the thrust. Maybe Dangle would let the hooker stay. She’d brought petty cash. “It’s not hot-just-yeah.”

“Deeper?” His hands scrabbled at her shoulders, to her hair, to her waist, until he could fuck all the way into her.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She moaned. “Yeah-ye-Dangle-wait-Dangle!”

“Yes. What. Mhm.” He stood back, cum dripping from his long skinny fucking snake of a cock.

“You-”

“I.”

“You-you came-”

“I did. I-I-I released the dragon.”

“Inside?!”


	2. It wasn't the best I ever had

“Yeah. I.” Garcia shifted, slumped into the chair. His eyes were focused slightly off camera, to the right of the cameraman. The shot refocused, his ear center shot, in time for us to watch a slow red flush creep up his neck, onto the pale of his earlobe.

He looked up suddenly, eyes too wide, too white at the corners. His gaze was edged.

“Within the-with-the given stated parameters, of-of athleticism, and-and unsexualized judgement of features, in a friendly-like a peer-”

“Like a peer.” Someone chimed in off camera.

“Yeah.” A quick swallow bobbed down his throat. “Then yeah.”

“Yeah what?” Said the cameraman. His breath picked up on the mic.

“Yeah.” Garcia looked offscreen, the flush up to his temple. “Yeah. Dangle has nice legs-thighs. Legs.”

Laughter, and then the camera cut out.


	3. Not even close

Dangle did another long lunge, one booted foot braced against the wall of the kennel, the other flat against the gravel. It was a hot day, the sun a bright full, burning ball suspended high above them. Junior knelt beside him, shoulders stiff, facing his glasses off to the left, where the new pups played.

Dangle had only found out a month ago that Junior bred their dogs, but now that he knew- he didn’t really care. There was something visceral about watching their dogs, their friends really-in watching their friends start families.

“Look he’s- look-”

“I see-” Dangle said, flexing his leg in short thrusting motions.

“He’s- There you go boy.” Junior called, the pitch of his voice low and soft. Dangle watched, for some reason couldn’t not watch the big German Shepard slide it’s thick red cock into the black lab that lay beneath him.

“S’beautiful.” Junior murmured around the toothpick in his mouth.

“Yeah.” Dangle looked down, stretching and tying his shoelace at the same time. Anything to busy his hands and his eyes. “Yeah, it’s something.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that, you're [Reno material](honeyedlion.tumblr.com).


End file.
